I've Played all my Cards
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Bella was pregnant when she came to Forks, how would this affect her relationship with the Cullen's? Rated T. I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**I've played all my cards.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

She'd read and watched all those movies about it, though, she never expected it to happen to her. She didn't know what to do at first, telling Renee was the hardest thing. After all, how are you supposed to tell your mother you'd been raped? And that you were pregnant. She'd decided to go to Forks, Charlie knew, he was the reason the father would be behind bars for fifty or so years.  
It's been three months since that awful night had happened, she was just beginning to show, not much, if you looked close enough, you would be able to see a small baby bump. She'd just arrived at the airport, tired, hungry and hormonal. She looked around for Charlie, seeing him walking over with a smile on his slightly aged face, it had been almost five years since she'd seen him, not counting the incident.

'' Hey Bells.''

'' Hey Ch-Dad.'' he smiled and they both walked out to the cruiser.

'' Excited about school?''

'' Kinda, I'm just hoping they won't make to big a judgement before they know the facts.'' Charlie nodded.

* * *

Bella woke up and her eyes widened, she rushed off to the bathroom and vomited, damned morning sickness!

'' Bells, you okay?'' Charlie asked knocking at the door sounding concerned

'' Just morning sickness.'' Bella said washing out her mouth and brushing her teeth

'' Well okay.'' Bella heard him shuffle on his feet, she knew how hard it was for him to have a sixteen almost seventeen year old daughter that was pregnant.

'' Dad.''

'' Yeah Bells?''

'' I just want you to know that... I'm sorry.''

'' Bella! What happened to you wasn't your fault!'' he said angrily, Bella sighed and went back to her room to get dressed for school. She would be senior, so she'd have most of her pregnancy at school. _Yay..._

* * *

Bella arrived at the school in her truck, courtesy to Charlie. People looked at her. _Yes I know I'm the new girl! Doesn't mean you have to stare at me!_, Bella thought, she walked to the front desk and was met with the secretary's pitying stare. _Great, just what I need! I hate my damned mood-swings and those damned pitying looks!... I want ice-cream..._, Bella thought, she looked at the secretary who asked

'' How may I help you?''

'' Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I came for my schedule.''

'' Oh, here you are dear. I'm Mrs Cope. Now, have all the teachers in your classes sign this slip, then bring the slip back to me at the end of the day.'' Bella nodded and looked at her schudule

**Period 1: Home room, R.87** ( Miss Joan)

**Period 2: English, R.48 **( Mrs Evans)

**Period 3: Math, R.53** ( Mr Collins)

**BREAK**

**Period 4**: **Art, R.12** ( Miss Greene)

**Period 5: Music, R.15** ( Mr Robbins)

**LUNCH**

**Period 6: Biology R.67** ( Mr Banner)

**Period 7: History, R. 81** ( Mrs Jennet)

* * *

She'd met a girl called Jessica in Math, she was nice, she liked gossip, but still, she didn't make judgments about her_ 'condition'_

'' Bella, wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?'' Jessica asked

'' Fine.'' they both walked down the hall to lunch, a few people looked at Bella with pitying glances, Bella rolled her eyes and bought her lunch then sat down beside Jessica

'' Just ignore them.'' Jessica said

'' I'm planning on it, hey do they sell ice cream here?'' Bella asked looking around

'' Yeah, want me to get you some?'' a girl named Angela asked

'' Please!'' Bella squealed clapping her hands together, she heard four amused chuckles from behind her, she turned to glare at whoever it was, but instead she saw five inhumanly beautiful people. There were three guys and two girls. The first girl was very petite and had short dark brown hair that stuck up in several directions, the second girl had the body of a model and golden hair flowing in gentle waves down her back. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair, the second was more boyish he had copper coloured hair that stuck out at odd angles he was thin and lanky. The third boy was the one that stood out to Bella, he was tall around 6'3'' or 6'2'', he had honey blonde curly hair down to his collar, a strong jawline and was well built. When he caught her eyes she felt something in her chest, like she _needed_ him. His face showed confusion and he went back to talking with his family.

'' Ah, I see you have spotted the Cullen's.'' she turned and saw a boy with blonde hair and a babyish face

'' Yeah...'' Bella said slowly

'' They don't talk to anyone here. So, if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time.'' he winked at her, Bella almost retched, she was _pregnant_ for Christ's sake, what was wrong with that guy, was he really _that _desperate? The bronze haired kid chuckled as if hearing her thoughts. Bella ate her apple and felt the familiar churning in her stomach

'' I gotta go-'' Bella rushed up from the table and sprinted for the bathroom. She retched for a thirty seconds when she felt someone pull her hair from her face, the blonde girl from earlier held Bella's hair back and weakly smiled at her, Bella exited the cubicle with the girl following, Bella washed out her mouth and turned to face the girl

'' I figured you could use some help.''

'' Why, I don't even know you.''

'' Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale.'' Rosalie held out her hand

'' Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Rosalie.'' Bella said shaking her hand

'' You can call me Rose.'' for some reason, Bella trusted this girl, like she knew what she was going through.

'' Okay...''

'' Do you want to sit with me, not my family or boyfriend, just us we can, talk.''

'' Sure.'' they both walked off down the corridor

'' I want to apologize for my family, I know pregnant women get cravings, they just didn't understand that.''

'' It's okay, an almost eighteen year old pregnant girl is something people would laugh and sneer at.''

'' If they laugh and sneer, then they have nothing better to do with their lives.''

'' I guess.'' everyone looked at them stunned as they sat down at a table together, but soon went back to their own business, except the Cullen family that were watching them out of the corner of their eyes

'' If you don't mind me asking, how did you get pregnant?''

'' It's a long story.''

'' I'm all ears.''

'' It was my boyfriend at the time. He wanted to go all the way, I wasn't ready. He acted cool with it and left. I was walking home from the library when I felt a hand over my mouth. Andy took me into an alleyway, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he told me I should have done it when he asked, so he forced me, raped me in other words. When I got home I told my mom, she called the cops, he got arrested. I started feeling sick about two weeks later, and found out I was pregnant, mom wanted me to get an abortion-'' Rosalie growled '' - I said no. So, I decided to come back to Forks, and now here I am, a three month pregnant eighteen.'' Bella felt the tears in her eyes, damn hormones. Rosalie's eyes softened and she hugged Bella

'' I know what you're going through, minus the pregnant part.''

'' Lucky you.''

'' I wouldn't say that.''

'' What?''

'' I- I can't have kids.''

'' Oh, I'm sorry. How?''

'' I've never gotten my period, and it's to late for me to get one now.''

'' You never know.''


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Played All My Cards.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It had been a month since Bella had met Rosalie, and she was happy to have a friend, especially one that knew what she was going through.

'' Hey slut bag.'' Bella looked up from the book she was reading to see Lauren Mallory and her little bitch clan.

'' Laura.''

'' It's Lauren!''

'' My mistake.''

'' You mean your child?'' Lauren snickered.

'' Hey, sarcasm has a brother, his name is,_ shut up_.'' Bella hissed.

'' Ohh, did we make baby whore bag angry?''

'' It's funny that you call me a whore, but you sleep with a different guy each week.'' Bella said putting her things away in her bag and standing up, even Lauren's friends snickered at her jab.

'' At least I don't get pregnant.'' By this time the Cullen's had come into the cafeteria and Rosalie was about to step forward but Alice stopped her.

'' At least you didn't get raped and kicked out by your mom!'' Bella screamed, everyone turned and stared at her.

'' Please, I bet you begged for it.'' Lauren scoffed.

'' You think, I asked to be _raped_ by the _one person I trusted,_ you think I _wanted_ _my boyfriend_ to _harm_ me in that way?'' Bella asked calmly.

'' Yup.''

'' Wow, you really are that stupid.''

'' Don't call me stupid!''

'' Don't call my child a bastard!''

'' Well it is.'' Bella slapped Lauren across the face, hard.

'' Don't.''

'' You bitch.'' Lauren pushed an off guard Bella, she landed on a table and fell off the side of it, everyone stood frozen, Lauren was staring at her hands, looking guilty. Rosalie and Jasper snapped out of their trance when they heard Bella's scream of pain, they both rushed over to her, Rosalie let out a horrified gasp, Jasper looked to where Rosalie was staring and let out a low growl, Bella was bleeding down _there_.

'' My baby.'' she whimpered to Rosalie.

'' _Don't_ just sit there like a prick Jazz, call a god-damned ambulance.'' Rosalie growled.

* * *

Rosalie was sat in the waiting room with Jasper, who was pacing.

'' Jazz, you're gonna burn a hole in the carpet.'' Jasper hissed at Rosalie's comment.

'' I _don't_ care! Her life may be a risk! An _innocent_ child's life may be at risk, all for _what_? A dumb skanky whore?!''

'' I know, I am trying so hard to not murder her, I'm staying calm for_ Bella's sake_, for that_ baby's sake_. So _you_ should too.''

'' I can't help it! A part of me wants to be in there with Bella, to _comfort_ her, while the other part of me wants to _kill_ Lauren for hurting her!''

'' Jazz-''

'' I don't know what to do,_ I don't want to feel like this!_''

'' JAZZ!''

'' Sorry.''

'' Jazz, have you ever considered, that maybe you're Bella's mate?'' Jasper stared at the wall in front of him, it would explain a _everything_ if he was.

'' Bella Swan?''

'' How is she?'' Jasper asked, actually, he growled it out.

'' She's fine, she wishes to see you both.''

'' What about the baby?''

'' The fetus is surviving,_ just_.''

'' So, she didn't miscarry?''

'' No, but her womb was damaged, not overly so, just enough for complications during the birth.'' the doctor informed them sadly.

'' What do you mean complications?'' Jasper hissed.

'' If Miss Swan doesn't take it easy during this pregnancy, then she may die during the birth or before. Her blood pressure is getting higher, I have a theory, but its not a nice one.''

'' What is it?'' Rosalie asked concerned.

'' I suspect that Miss Swan may have Eclampsia.''

'' What's that?'' Jasper asked.

'' Its a... _complication_ I suppose. The baby can become to small, the mother can die during the birth or after.''

'' How?''

'' The symptoms are swollen ankles, severe headaches and generally just feeling ill. The death of the mother, can be caused by these symptoms, leading to a fit, _thus_, the mothers death.''

'' C-can we see her now?'' Rosalie asked, swallowing her dry sob.

'' Of course.''


End file.
